There has been known a vehicle operation pedal apparatus that includes an elongate hollow pedal arm disposed in an up-down direction of a vehicle and provided with a pedal sheet that is disposed at a lower end portion of the pedal arm and that is depressed toward a vehicle front side, the vehicle operation pedal apparatus transmitting a pedal operating force applied to the hollow pedal arm to an output member that is connected to the hollow pedal arm so as to be pivotable relative to the hollow pedal arm. An example of such an apparatus is described in Patent Document 1. A hollow pedal arm is formed of a pair of halves each having a U-shape (a shallow U-shape with angled corners or a dish shape) section that is obtained by splitting the hollow pedal arm into two in the vehicle-width direction. The halves are combined with each other so that opening sides thereof face each other, and side end portions of the halves, which are located on respective sides in the vehicle front-rear direction, are integrally joined together to form a hollow tubular shape. Further, a connection hole is formed in each of the paired halves, and a connection pin is disposed to pass through both of the connection holes, so that a connection link or a push rod, which is the output member, is connected so as to be relatively pivotable about an axis (connection axis) of the connection pin.